Sick
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Emilia and Cheryal are having trouble with their new adoptive sick child, Randall. Can they figure out what's wrong with him before it's too late? Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Inspired by two pictures I found online. It was a picture of a sick Randall and one of a baby Randall and it caused me to think of this. Enjoy and please review! **

Sick

It was a warm summer day, the sun beaming on the city of Monstropolis. Monsters of all shape, sizes and ages were going about their days, to jobs, hanging out with friends and to have some fun while summer lasted before school started again. In a two story white Victorian house with red shingles, a couple was busy with their new adoptive two year- old. Emilia, a ten foot brown furred monster and Cheryal, a purple monster with tentacle arms and stubbed legs wearing glasses, was trying to calm down their ill son, Randall Boggs.

"Shh, calm down Randy. Calm down," Emilia cooed, gently rocking and bouncing the baby reptile.

Randall was a very light purple reptile monster with blue going down his back to the tip of his tail. The tip of his fronds, fingers and toes were a light pink. He had large sweet emerald green eyes. He was a very sickly child. He was very small compared to them, especially since he was so thin. He screamed louder as Emilia continued to rock him. Emilia desperately looked at her partner.

"Cheryal do you have anything to help us?" Emilia asked.

"I'm looking Emilia, but children aren't my specialty. He doesn't have a fever, or a cold. It's not whooping cough. I have no idea."

"Do you think he's teething?" Emilia asked.

"He has most of his teeth already, so he can't be."

Suddenly the door opened to see a Cheryal's older brother, Rhoul, walking in. Rhoul looked a lot like his sister; only he was yellow, had brown eyes instead of hazel, didn't wear glasses and he wasn't a doctor. He was actually a con-artist.

"Hey sis! What's eating your new son?" Rhoul asked.

"We don't know. He hasn't stopped crying since this morning. He won't eat, we've already changed him; he doesn't have a fever, a cold, or whooping cough. We have no idea what's wrong with him."

"Maybe chicken pox?"

"He doesn't have a rash or any sores at him." Cheryal pointed out to her brother.

"So no diaper rash?" he joked.

Cheryal scowled at her brother. This wasn't the time for jokes. Their son was very sick and they didn't know why. Randall kept screaming and crying, obviously in pain for whatever he was feeling. Emilia kept rocking and bouncing him. The toddler's hands tightened into fists as he let out an ear-splitting scream. From the sound of it you could swore that he had Banshee blood in him. Emilia winced at her son's strong lungs.

"Calm down sweetie, shh, mommy's trying to help you. It's okay baby. Shh, calm down Randy, calm down." Emilia coaxed.

"Man he's got some powerful lungs," Rhoul commented. "Didn't you mention that he was a sickly kid?"

"Yes, but we have no idea what's wrong with him."

"Try giving him some whiskey."

"Rhoul!" Cheryal scowled.

"What?"

She maybe younger than him but she was smarter and not as reckless as him. His wise cracks and sarcastic manner wasn't helping. They were going to need him now and be more responsible now that he's an uncle. He grinned goofily as he looked over at his sister-in-law who was busy trying to calm the suffering two year-old. Rhoul had taken hold of the fragile infant and cradled him.

"He's only a baby! We are not going to intoxicate him and get arrested!"

"I know what you want," he cooed at him, ignoring Cheryal and held a dollar bill in front of the child's face.

"Rhoul, he's two! He's not going to know the concept of bribery or money! And you are not going to bribe our son!"

"Well sorry for trying to help," he replied.

Cheryal took her adoptive son away from him. She started bouncing him, also hoping to calm him down. But it only caused him to scream louder. The young couple felt helpless as they tried to help their son. They looked at each other knowing that there was only one thing to do. They had to go to the hospital. They strapped Randall in and drove to the hospital. They rushed him in going up to the front desk.

"Cheryal, what brings you in? You don't work today." The nurse at the counter replied.

"It's Randall. He's sick, he won't stop crying and we don't know what's wrong with him. Can you help us?" Cheryal asked.

"Of course. We'll send the little cutie to the examining room. Then we can go see what's wrong with him and make sure he gets what he needs." The nurse replied, taking Randall and sitting him on a gurney.

Another nurse came in and wheeled him to the children quarters. They sat him on the examining table and started checking him out, trying to figure what's wrong. After a while they sent him to get an x-ray. Emilia and Cheryal looked at each other in worry. They hoped nothing was wrong with him. They knew that he had gone through so much since he was born. After the x-ray Dr. Grove, a fellow doctor that Cheryal works with and Randall's doctor showed them the x-ray. Dr. Grove was a large green skinned monster with seven eyes, four arms with a slug like body. He was wearing a lab coat.

"Randall is fine."

"Oh thank heaven," Emilia replied with a sigh of relief along with Cheryal.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Cheryal asked.

"He's got a marble stuck up his nose; nothing serious. I'll just go get a pair of tweezers and pull it out. He should be able to go home."

"Thank you so much." Emilia replied.

"How'd he get the marble in his nose?" Cheryal asked.

"He probably found on the floor and stuck it up there. Most children do that. If they found something small, most likely a small toy they're either going to stuff in their mouth or their nose. It's very common." Dr. Groove replied, picking up his tweezers. "Now hold him still for a moment. It should be painless but if he starts moving his head then I might scratch the inside of his nose and cause inflammation."

Cheryal gently grabbed Randall's head. The toddler sobbed louder, trying to jerk his head away.

"No, no Randy," Emilia scowled lightly, holding him in place.

Dr. Grove gently inserted the tweezers into the young child's nose, grabbed the marble and pulled it out. Almost immediately Randall stopped crying. He sniffed a little, a few tears falling down his cheeks.

"There we go. My, that was a large marble. Well he should be better now. Just make sure that all small objects are put away where he can't reach them." The male doctor replied, sitting the tweezers and marble down.

"Thank you Dr. Grove." Cheryal replied.

"And for the little tyke, a sugar free lollipop." He replied giving Randall a sucker.

The little reptile took a hold of it and stuck in his mouth, wrapper in too. Emilia laughed and pulled it out of his mouth.

"No, no Randy," she replied gently. "You don't want to eat the nasty wrapper."

She took the candy away, pulled the wrapper off and handed it back to him. She picked him up as he continued to suck on it.

"Thank you so much Dr. Grove." Cheryal replied again.

"It was no trouble. Just make sure that he doesn't put anything up his nose again and he should be fine," the slug monster replied, patting the toddler's head.

"Okay. Say bye-bye to the nice doctor Randy," Cheryal told her son.

Randall held his hand out, opening and closing it, his own way of saying hello and good-bye. They walked out of the hospital, to the car and placed him in his car seat. They were going to make sure that they were never going to do that again.


End file.
